


Coincidences

by Quillery



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 12:07:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11782839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quillery/pseuds/Quillery
Summary: Lance is going to come out to his friends, surely there won't be any unforeseen ridiculous coincidences that will change his life forever in the best way possible, right?





	Coincidences

_I can do this!_ Thought Lance, walking towards the library to study with his friends. He was about to open the door when he suddenly chickened out.

He turned back to face the now considerably further away from door.

_What am I scared about?! They are my best friends, all I have to do is walk in there, say I'm gay and let things play out!_

His mind started to wonder towards the best case scenarios. And the best case scenario is where a certain mullet immediately falls in love with him and they went home and got into bed and-

_No! Bad lance! No lusting after your best friends!_

He slapped himself out of his lust-induced trance and realised he had been drooling.

_Not the best way to start things off..._

He took a deep breath and steadied himself, walking closer to the door of the library. Shaking, he turned the door handle.

Stepping inside the library, he saw that his friends were sitting in the corner of the library, secluded enough for a bit of privacy.

Hunk saw Lance and broke into a grin, waving him over towards where they sat.

Lance tried a shaky smile, at least to hide his nervousness.

He sat down next to Keith, his friend giving him a dazzling smile that sent him struggling not to blush.

For a while, they were busy doing their homework. Finishing their homework, they started talking about random things, gossip, complaints. All the normal stuff. 

All the while, the twisting feeling in his gut grew as the realisation of what he intended to do came crashing down on him.

After a while, there was a lull in the conversation, the feeling in Lance's gut grew tenfold as he realised that he would probably never get a better opportunity than this to come out.

"So, anyone got anything they want to get off their chest?" Asked Shiro.

The feeling grew even more as Lance was presented with an utterly perfect scenario for coming out. He steeled himself, clenching his teeth.

Lance opened his mouth to say it.

"I-" He started but was cut off by Keith. He closed his mouth.

"I-I do need to tell you guys something..." He said, looking completely nerve-wracked.

 _He's so adorable when he's nervous..._ Lance thought, before realising that was the way he was feeling earlier, and that it was a perfect scenario to say it. That only a fool would pass up.

_He isn't_

"It's just, you guys are my best friends and I've known you for so long, I feel like I need to tell you." Keith chuckled. "Jeez, this is hard to do..."

_He is!_

"I-I'm gay..." Keith said, wincing as the words came out of his mouth.

Lance's' jaw dropped, his eyes widened. He couldn't believe that the guy of his dreams had just come out, in the same meeting that he had intended to.

"I'm so happy for you!" Shiro said.

"Wonderful" Hunk exclaimed, throwing his arms around the bewildered guy.

"Can't say I expected that!" Said Pidge, wide eyed.

"No way..." Mumbled Lance, still bewildered by the coincidence.

"What was that Lance?" Asked Hunk, snapping Lance out of his shock-induced trance.

"I-I uh... I mean I'm so happy for you! Takes a lot of courage to say that!" He said, eyes shifting from left to right.

 

\----------

Lance lay in bed, contemplating the day's events. The guy of his dreams had just said he was gay, at exactly the same time he himself was intending to.

He stared intently at a single spot in the ceiling, trying to find the meaning of life in the wall that made up his dorm.

He has contemplated still coming out after Keith had, but he had eventually decided that the moment was gone.

And it's definitely not just because you're a little chicken that wouldn't have gone through with it anyway

He shook away the thought as just his tired mind getting to him.

As he lay in bed though the thought kept coming back to him.

He replayed it in his head again and again until, finally, he realised it was right. Lance wouldn't have done it anyway, not in front of so many people. 

He had almost chickened out going into the building he was supposed to be doing it in.

He turned over to look at his bedside clock. _11:46_ it said. He would still be up, he was always up late. 

\---------

Lance knocked on the door of Keith's dorm, he was sure Keith was awake inside, seeing some light from under the door.

He heard someone shuffling about inside and a latch click, the door opened slightly and he saw Keith peek out from behind it.

Once he saw it wasn't some mad axe-wielding murderer he opened it and looked at Lance with a grin.

His hair was completely messed up and sticking out at strange angles, along with the elated grin there was only one way to describe him. _Adorable_

"Hey, Lance!" He said cheerfully, inviting the Lance inside. "What brings you here so late at night?"

Lance shrugged and sat down on one of the couches in the room.

"I dunno, I was just bored I guess. And you're the only one of us other than me that actually stays up late all the time," he explained, inspecting one of the books that Keith had been reading. 'String theory for dummies'. He picked it up and looked through some of the pages before quickly putting it back down again, he didn't even know what a 'quark' was let alone how many of them were in an atom.

Giving up on his rudimentary understanding of physics he looked up at the mullet across from him, who let out a short chuckle at his attempt at understanding advanced particle physics. Lance's' heart skipped a beat at the sound, his cheeks starting to heat up.

"You alright there Lance?" Keith asked, worried about Lance's uncharacteristic demeanour of shyness and nervousness.

"I-uh, yeah." Was all Lance managed to get out.

Keith looked at him with a suspicious expression on his face.

"Alrighty then!" He said, flopping down onto the couch next to Lance.

"Anything you wanted to talk about in particular?" Keith asked, looking into Lance's dark blue eyes deeply with his brown ones.

Lance gulped as he steeled himself for what felt like the thousandth time that day.

"Uh, yeah actually. I was thinking about earlier. And... A-and..." Lance stammered, beginning to lose his nerve.

"Yeah?" Keith asked, a comforting and affectionate look on his face.

"AndIwaswonderingifyouwouldliketogoonadatewithme!" Lance forced out.

Keith's eyes widened as he realised what was happening, the blushing, the nervousness, the shyness, and now this. A part of him wanted to laugh, but he repressed that urge. Instead tackling Lance to the ground and pressing his lips to the surprised Lance, hard.

It would have been impossible to say that Lance didn't enjoy the kiss, it was one of the best things he had ever experienced. He was just surprised is all.

When Keith finally stopped his assault he looked at the surprised Lance underneath him, panting.

"I love you too, Lance," He said, pressing his lips to the guy beneath him once again.

Fireworks went off in Lance's' head as he heard those words. He pushed back against the lips touching his. When the kiss finally ended, Lance was left to look up at the most amazing guy on Earth, his brown hair framing his face and a joyous smile gracing his face.

Lance finally let the surprised expression on his face morph into a goofy grin and he pulled his new boyfriend in for a kiss.

_Everything went better than expected_


End file.
